


Reborn in fire

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Kylo Ren, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: In a cold night, Poe witnesses humanity to be born in fire.





	Reborn in fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Old As Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318826) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idril who felt sick today. I hope it will help you to feel better. Set in her Beauty and the Beast AU. 
> 
> PS: Really happy to have been able to give you a story like I promised to do.

It was the rain hitting against the stone walls which woke up Poe in the middle of the night. The young man shivered, feeling the cold deep in his bones and he buried himself deeper under his blanket when he heard gloomy sounds all around himself. Poe’s rational mind knew that it was the wind blowing hard outside which was making the wooden frame of the old castle singing this awful melody. The young inventor closed his eyes and tried to recite all the plants his father was making grown in their garden. Remembering his father made Poe’s heard going quieter, like he could feel his arms around him, whispering in his ear that everything would be alright. Like he did so many nights after his mother’s death. When Poe heard a beam crackling loudly above him, he reacted instinctively and fled his room, searching for the most reassuring place in this old place.

 

* * *

 

Once in the corridor, Poe tightened the blanket around himself, shivering everytime one of his bare feet was resting against the stone floor. The wind was blowing even through the corridors of the castle and Poe could help to feel terrified. This place looked so old, without light, without life, Poe wondered how Kylo could live there without going mad with his loneliness. But again, dragons were probably used to be lone creatures. Not for the first time since he entered in this castle, but always surprising him, Poe felt his heart aching with compassion for his strange host. The young man wanted to see his father again, but he couldn’t bare to think how he would left Kylo alone here once he would be gone. 

Poe was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a strange noise, different from the blowing wind. It wasn’t a comforting sound, it almost as disturbing than the cracks in the wooden frame. But the sound was deeper, almost a rumble which was making the floor and walls shaking, following a kind of regular pace, like a breath. Poe’s steps brang him closer to this sound. Something in him was enjoining him to follow this sound, to find from where it came. There was so much sadness, a strange melancholia that Poe felt tears filling his eyes just by listening to it. 

Poe’s steps lead him to the ballroom, on the balcony going around all the room. The room was in darkness except for a fire burning in the big fireplace. Front of it, Kylo was there, laying on the floor, his eyes lost in the flames. The sound had disappeared but Poe was now focusing on the warm glow making Kylo’s dark scales shining like the sun of the dawn reflecting on a lake. At every breath of the dragon, Poe could see the glow dancing sensually on Kylo’s hard skin. Poe hid himself behind the stone fence, not wanting for Kylo to see him. 

Suddenly, it was like there was a fire birthing under Kylo’s scales, a blinding light escaping from his abdomen to follow then his throat’s way. Kylo opened his mouth and blew flames. Poe looked at this ability of Kylo he never had seen before. The flame wasn’t harsh and fierce like Poe expected the fire to always be. No! The flame was smooth and almost sweet. And Poe heard again this melancholic sound when Kylo closed his mouth, his face tending towards the flames. The flame didn’t go to join the fire burning in the hearth. Instead, it took shapes, like it was some clay molded by Kylo’s breath. 

There, so close to Kylo appeared a man. An man with a little boy running in his arms, the father making him turning around in his arms. And even if there wasn’t any sound with this vision, Poe could hear the laughs these two figures shared before the older man cuddled the little boy in his arms. The scene repeated again and Poe looked at Kylo, his breath hitching in his own throat when he saw the dark eyes of his host full of a sadness so much human that Poe forgot for a second that Kylo wasn’t one. 

With a new sigh, Kylo blew softly on the tender embrace front of him, adding a little more fire to it and the flame danced for a second before taking a new shape. This time, a face appeared. A man’s face, with wrinkles around laughing eyes, shining with mischief spark, and a cheeky smile slowly appearing on his lips. Poe could help to smile. It was strange to have such an obvious display of utter joy in this place. It was strange. But not so out-of-place. Poe wondered if it was so familiar in these walls before Kylo than the place remembered the almost forgotten joy and warmed in its presence. 

There was a strangled noise, like a childish sob and Poe looked at Kylo again. Just in time to see the man of flames tending his hand towards the dragon’s face, his fingers brushing along the dragon’s snout. When the burning flame touched the dark skin, Poe could swear that when he closed his eyes to enjoy the caress, a tear fell from Kylo’s eye. When the tear crashed on the floor, Poe’s sobs reverberated in the empty room. 

 

Kylo roughly got up and his sharp gaze focused on Poe, freezing the young man. Kylo said nothing but his dark eyes were piercing through Poe’s face and the young inventor waited for Kylo’s sentence to have steal such an intimate moment for him. Kylo bent his head to the side, like he couldn’t understand Poe’s tears before one of his wings approached Poe’s face, one claw catching a tear from Poe’s cheek. 

Poe tried to swallow back his sobs but he couldn’t. He felt like a deep sadness, an insufferable pain cuddling into his heart and he never felt so lost before, he didn’t know what to do. But he knew that it wasn’t his. What he felt, it belonged to Kylo and it was such an human feeling that Poe doubted he could still consider Kylo as a creature. 

Something in Kylo’s fierce look softened and the dragon took a step back before opening on of his paws towards Poe. Poe looked at it then to Kylo, not sure to understand before the dragon made him sign to take place in. With some hesitation, Poe stepped in, clinging to Kylo’s claws, harder when the dragon moved to bring Poe back to the floor, next to the fireplace. Then, Kylo lied down again, his eyes looking into the fire. 

 

Poe was a little bit unsure to what to do after. He sighed softly when he felt the warmth of the fire against his skin, reminding him why he left his bedroom. There was a new wave of hard blowing wind across the room, making Poe shivering again, even more when the wooden frame of the castle was again screaming these terrifying noises. Instinctively, Poe got closer to Kylo and finally, the dragon looked at him, confused. Poe offered him a contrite smile and shrugged. There was a strange spark in Kylo’s eye, like the dragon was smirking and Poe felt amazed at how human Kylo’s face looked. He never realized before. 

Poe shivered again and Kylo’s eyes filled up with concern. Kylo blew up a strong flame in the fire and Poe winced at how hot it became. Then, Kylo looked at him before raising up one of his wings in a silent invitation. Poe shifted on his feet, slightly insecure before stepping into Kylo’s embrace, getting so close of the dragon for the first time since he entered in the castle. Poe unfolded his blanket on the floor before lying on it. Kylo closed back his wing on Poe’s body and the dragon rest his head along Poe’s body. The young man couldn’t help but to cuddle closer of Kylo’s head, welcoming the warmth coming from the dragon’s body with relief. 

 

“Kylo?” whispered Poe after long seconds of silence with just the fire cracking behind them.

“Mmmmh?” mumbled Kylo, without looking at him, a deep rumble making Poe’s side vibrating with a pleasant pulse. 

“Who is he?” asked Poe and the rumble stopped, like the dragon stopped to breath.

“Nobody.” answered after a minute of silence the dragon. 

 

Poe knew this man wasn’t nobody, not to Kylo. But then, the dragon gave birth to flames in his abdomen, the heat warming Poe through his skin, illuminating the dark scales and making Poe’s face shining in a beautiful golden shade, his eyes mesmerized by the golden glow dancing under Kylo’s cuirass. Poe’s ears were buzzing with a smoothing melodic song and against his own will, his eyelids closed, his body relaxing when he felt asleep, buried in Kylo’s surprisingly delicate embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
